Virtual reality (VR) systems are computer-based systems that provide experiences to a participant acting in a simulated environment that forms a three dimensional virtual world. Most VR systems use a visual headset that allows the user to view and virtually move within a computer generated environment. Some VR system improve upon the visual experience by adding mechanical devices that are coupled to the body of the user to provide tactile forces or resistance to the movement of the users body. However, these types of VR suits are complex mechanical devices that must be worn by the user. What is needed is an improved system that allows a system user to experience physical resistance and feedback but does not require the user to wear mechanical devices.